Atlantis: The Lost Empire
by maila08
Summary: Set in 2013, young orphan Mako buries himself in a book given to him by his parents before their death. Though he is ridiculed for believing the legend of Atlantis and the mystery behind the Avatar, Tenzin gives him the opportunity to discover the lost paradise. As he sets sail with his younger brother and odd yet unique crew, he discovers that some treasures should be left buried.
1. The day Atlantis dissapeared

**BG-13...I salute you my friend for supporting my crazy ideas...You're the best! Please vote on the poll I have posted! **

* * *

**_"…in a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea." –Plato, 360 B.C._**

The people of Atlantis remember the day it sank into the bottom of the sea well. They still remember the large boom followed by the bright light that lit up the night sky. There had been guards protecting the large city, just as their ancestors had before them; always protecting their home, always protecting their Avatar: the single being that could bring peace and balance to the world.

Their current Avatar, Aang was a noble Airbender who had lived a long and happy laugh beside Katara, his wife and Waterbender, but he knew that it was time to choose a successor. The war in the world had ended, and there had been peace for over fifty years, but a new evil had been formed. Yakone, a power thirsty Waterbender had attempted to kill Aang and as consequence was banished with his wife and two sons. He swore revenge and made a pact with an evil Spirit that condemned the city of Atlantis, the Republic of all four nations to death.

Katara frowned as she noticed the bright light above her, seeing something coming in the distance. Her eyes widened as she saw the large wave of water and ran over to her husband who was on the highest point of the city, looking as the panic began to take over its citizens. Their eyes met and the woman's eyes began to tear up as her husband conveyed a silent message. Aang came down, caressing the cheek, watching as the love of his life leaned into his hand before giving her forehead a soft kiss.

"Don't look," he whispered as he went into the center of the city.

He watched as a pregnant woman, Senna, yelled for her husband. The Airbender's eyes narrowed at her swollen stomach and went to her when the crowd pushed her onto the ground, bending a wall around her so that she wouldn't be hurt. When he reached her, he helped her up, carrying her in arms when she clutched her stomach in pain.

"You carry my successor," Aang told her. "She will do great things for the world. Take care of her."

"Senna!" Tonraq yelled as he took his young wife from the Airbender's arms.

"The baby is coming!" the young woman shouted.

"You need to get out of here," the Avatar instructed. "And whatever you do, don't look."

Aang closed his eyes, feeling the power of a thousand lives surging through him. When his eyes opened they revealed pure white and he stomped his feet, making the earth statues come to life and walk to their given posts. A bright light settled on him, calling him to it.

Katara led the young Water Tribe couple inside her home, instructing the man to lie the woman down. Tonraq grabbed hold of Senna's hand, repeatedly kissing her temple, asking her to relax as the birth process began. The older woman placed a watery hand on her stomach and instructed her to begin pushing. Senna let out a scream of pain as she did as she was told.

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked.

"In the plaza," Tonraq replied.

The elder woman's eyes widened and she turned away from the soon to be mother, going outside just in time to see her husband ascend into the bright and blinding light. The man shouted for her from the inside of the room but when she didn't return he asked his wife to take in deep breaths and make one final push.

Outside a pulsating white light appeared, covering the city just as the large wave hit, and covering it completely. Senna let out a yell and before long a loud wail was heard. Tonraq couldn't help but smile as he lifted the bloody child, wrapping the infant in a blanket before showing his worn out wife their baby.

"It's a girl," he whispered handing over the child to his wife.

Senna smiled and cooed at the infant in her arms, leaning forward to give his husband a kiss before focusing her attention back on the child. Her husband grinned broadly, holding his wife close to him as he caressed the baby's cheek.

"Korra," they both whispered.

Tonraq looked up, wondering where their former master was. He gave Senna a soft kiss on her temple before getting up and going outside. He noticed a small group of people huddled around something, or someone. He stepped forward and pushed through the crowd until he reached the figure on the ground. The Waterbender knelt down and picked up the older woman in arms, lightly shaking her.

"Master Katara," he whispered.

Slowly the woman's eyes opened, revealing white over what had once been blue. He gasped at this, wondering what had happened before looking around, noticing that neither the sun nor the moon was visible.

"What happened?"

"Atlantis is no more," Katara whispered.

Tonraq turned back towards the tent where his wife had given birth. There would be no telling what would happen now. They had sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and more likely than no one will ever find them, and he was right. For thousands of years the sunken city remained undisturbed until one day, a young man with a book and an aspiration would change everything.


	2. Obsession

_Sorry for the delay folks! Been kinda busy but here's ch 2! Also, I figure a couple of authors are doing this, so I might as well, but as always there is a twist to mostly everything I do ;)...If you can leave **5 reviews here and 5 in Into the Grey**, another story BG-13 and I are working on that is in her profile I'll update, if not...well you guys are gonna have to wait for a bit. R&R_

* * *

_It felt just like yesterday that the fabulous Bending brothers were still in the comfort of their home, playing hide and seek with their father while their mother cooked dinner. The young woman couldn't help but smile as her husband and youngest son tiptoed upstairs to hide from the older brother. She chuckled as she saw how the Firebender patiently counted to ten before running inside the kitchen and searching under the tables._

_When the eight year old didn't find who he was looking for her went to the living room, checking his brother's hiding places. He heard a noise in his father's study and frowned. He knew very well that his father's office was off limits while they played because of the delicate and rare artifacts he had there. He shrugged and went to the room, opening the door to find the room a mess. He looked around, noticing the broken mirror before slowly backing away, not wanting to get blamed._

_"Dad!" he called._

_His father and younger brother laughed in the upstairs bedroom when they heard the Firebender. When the boy realized that his father wasn't going to come down because they were playing a game he ran into the kitchen, pulling on his mother's apron and leading her to the room. The woman chuckled at this until she reached the room, the smile falling from her face, immediately yelling for her husband._

_The archeologist quickly grabbed his son and went down stairs, giving him to his wife before taking in the mess in his study. He quickly went over to his locked drawer, noticing it was open and placed on top of the table before taping a small metal piece, causing a hidden compartment to pop up. He sighed in relief and pulled out a small journal before going to the phone and talking to his older brother, Toza._

_He hung up his phone, asking his wife to make a bag for the boys and knelt down in front of his oldest, looking into the amber orbs._

_"Mako, I'm going to give you this book," he began. "Remember the story of Atlantis? It's in here, I know you're smart enough to learn how to read it, and there are notes in there too."_

_"Where are you going dad?" the boy asked._

_"Your mother and I need to make a trip; you'll be staying with Uncle Toza for a couple of days. Take care of your brother."_

_"I want to go with you."_

_The archeologist managed a smile at this, pressing a quick kiss on top of his head before picking him up and heading to his satomobile. In just a few minutes they arrived and the boy's father went to talk to his brother while his wife took the kids out of the car. She took a now sleeping Bolin in arms, giving his forehead a kiss as tears began to fall before handing him over to her brother in law. She knelt down to be at eye level with her eldest son giving him a hug._

_Her husband gently pulled her away, whispering something in her ear and she nodded, following him back into the car. Mako stayed there a moment longer, watching his parents leave before Toza lead him inside his home._

_It would never cross the eight year olds mind the fact that he would never see his parents again._

* * *

The first day of school is always the hardest, even in a University. The parking is horrible, people are pushing and shoving, some are trying to add, others are trying to drop. It is always a big mess and this semester was no different from any other.

Mako swung his backpack over his shoulder before getting off the bus, taking out his contacts box and putting them on. If there was something the Pro Bender would never admit is having bad sight, but it was a hereditary thing. His father used glasses as well, and he could remember his mother using them for reading too.

He took out his phone, checking his schedule as he walked up the steps of Republic City University. Since his parent's death, the young Firebender had dedicated himself to school, knowing that was his and his brother's only future. He had a part time job at the local power plant, and was also paid for participating in the city's Pro Bending team. The young adult wanted to help his uncle pay the bills since after all he had been caring for them since their parent's death. His brother also competed in the team and would be starting his first semester…when he woke up. He sighed at this before calling his brother.

"Bo, at what time do you have class?" he asked.

"Wha…?" the younger of the two answered sleepily. The Firebender could imagine his brother rubbing his eyes and wiping the drool off the corner of his mouth.

"When is your first class?"

"Oh, um, hold on a sec," the Earthbender replied. His brother pinched the bridge of his nose, hearing the mess his brother was making looking for his class schedule. "Uh, at 11:40, today."

"You have to come the first week Bo," Mako said. "You'll get dropped from the class if you don't, so get ready and come to school already."

"But it's barely 9!" Bolin whined.

"It takes you two hours to get ready," his brother reminded him. "And you have to take the bus, so come on, get up. I'll call you when I get out of class. Usually the professors let us out early."

"What class is it?"

The Firebender hesitated for a moment before answering. "Mythology."

"Mako, bro, you know that I love you and I'm grateful for everything you've done for the both of us," Bolin began. "But you've spent almost fifteen years obsessing over a book that has a legend."

"It's more than a legend, Bo," the older brother countered, grabbing his red scarf. "I know it is. I just need to find out more."

"About what? A city that doesn't exist? Come on Mako, you have to move on."

"Dad didn't move on from it. He believed Atlantis and the Avatar was real and so do I."

"Whatever bro, see you later," Bolin replied before hanging up.

Mako sighed as he entered his class, noticing that there was no one in yet. He went to the back of the classroom, looking around before taking out the book his father had given him the night he and his mother were murdered. His father had been an archeologist, a linguist, just to name a few. He had always been fascinated by the story of the Atlantis, the sunken city and the legend of the Avatar.

The Firebender remembered well the bed time stories his father told him, about a city like no other with technology thousands of years of ahead of their time, even of the present day. Just a few months before his death he had found a book that was supposed to be the journal of Aang, the last known Avatar and Airbender. It revealed the location of the hidden city and though he had translated it over and over again, there were still a few parts he didn't fully understand.

His brother was right to call his dedication to the book an obsession, since he even knew how to speak Atlantian, a language thought lost to mankind. Very few people knew about the language, not to mention knowing how to speak it. He was close to finding the location of the sunken paradise, but he wondered what would happen when he did find it? Everyone laughed at him already for believing that the Avatar existed or that Atlantis was real. The ridicule would increase and he would never get the funding to investigate if his finding were real or not.

He was thinking about this when he heard the clearing of a voice. The Firebender immediately shut the book and placed it inside his bag before looking up to find a man around his mid fifties, dark brown stands being visible from under the old hat he wore and a large beard. He looked around and noticed that the classroom had filled but had been so observed in the book that he didn't take notice of it.

"Welcome everyone, I hope you enjoyed your summer break and are ready to learn," the Professor began. "My name is Tenzin and I will be your mythology instructor. My area of expertise is that of legends and dead languages. You will have a test on Plato's Timaeus in three weeks time."

"Three weeks?" one of the students answered in disbelief. The Firebender clenched his jaw, recognizing that voice anywhere.

"And your name is?"

"Tahno," the Waterbender replied, fixing his hair before leaning against the chair.

"Well, Tahno, this is a mythology class," Tenzin began. "If you would have read your syllabus online you would know about it. This semester's focus will be on the legend of Adlantis."

"The what?!" the annoyed student asked.

"Atlantis," Mako answered causing everyone to turn to look at him, the professor as well. Up to that day, Tenzin had never met anyone that understood the long lost language, though the word was simple enough. "Plato talks about it in Timaeus. It is supposed to have sunk thousands of years ago."

"You're kidding right?" Tahno asked. "As if having him talk about that place wasn't enough, the whole class is going to be on it?"

"If this isn't your area of interest," Tenzin began. "Then you may drop the class. The choice is yours."

The Waterbender scowled and grumbled as he took out his notebook along with all his classmates. Despite everything, Mako couldn't help but think it was destiny that he had chosen this class. There was someone who understood the language and could help him decipher the rest of the book! He couldn't help the smile that graced his face for the rest of the class. Maybe the semester wasn't going to be bad after all.


	3. Hopes and Dreams

_So again, thank BG-13 for being awesome and if you want me to update in 2-3 days time, I'm going to ask for_ **_at least 8 reviews in BG-13's Into the Grey and 8 in this story_**. _Enjoy!_

* * *

Tenzin had never been a fan of finishing a lecture early, but after one of his students showed for the first time in his…many years of teaching, interest in Atlantis, he found it hard to concentrate. With that being said, he let them out an entire hour early, something he had never done. He sighed and sat down at his desk, taking out the text book he himself had written on the legendary island that Plato once wrote about. But of course, he knew there was nothing legendary about it. It was real…or at least if had been.

He remembered the day it had vanished well. He was twelve when he and his two older siblings along with Lin and her mother Toph, had gone on a cruise. They had been on their way back when they saw the large wave. The elder woman had known what was happening and ordered them to close their eyes, advice she didn't follow which left her blind. The power of the Avatar was great, so great that it was hard for a regular person to withstand it.

That had happened 8900 years ago, yet here he was, seemingly frozen in the body of a fifty year old that was now married, with three children and another on the way. As if that wasn't hard enough to believe, he had to hide not only his heritage but also his abilities. He was an Airbender, one of the last Airbenders in the world after his father, a race that was thought to have gone extinct. His children were also Airbenders just like him, but he had trained them in secret and taught them not to show their abilities to anyone. He himself had to let his hair grow to hide the blue tattoo on his forehead and wear gloves to hide the ones on his hands.

As he went through the book, he stopped at the page that had a rough sketch of how his father's journal looked, the only thing in the world that could help him find his home. Toph had possession of it until a thief stole it three centuries ago while they weren't home. Since that day it had been lost…and some of his hope with it. His siblings and he had dreamed of returning to their home…to their mother. But sometimes it seemed that the Spirits refused to grant them their wish.

* * *

His brother was always right. Well, most of the time anyway. As predicted, Bolin had fallen asleep again after his older brother called him and was now running late to his first class, which wasn't too bad since it was only his Kinesiology class, Earthbending practice for Pro Benders to be exact. He hurried up the stairs of the gym, nearly tripping on the last step before opening the door and going inside. The Earthbender had to admit that he'd expected to find his classmates sparring with each other or maybe preparing game plans but instead he walked into what seemed to be a boot camp, with all of them lined up, shoulder to shoulder, their posture rigid.

Bolin frowned before feeling the Earth around his feet shift and trap him. He let out a yelp at this before making a move to free himself only to have a woman, an older woman, grab his hand. He looked up, his eyes widening when he noticed the unblinking eyes staring back at him. The lady was blind!

"Why are you late?" the instructed growled.

"I-uh-I-" he stammered.

"No excuses!" the woman yelled. "Now, as I was telling your fellow teammates over there, you will do none of that modern Earthbending in my class but will revert to the old styles. If you want to be a good Pro Bender, you need to learn to get a feel for the earth. This I assure you will help you in the sport I assume you all participate in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'm," the class answered.

The old woman raised a brow at the younger brother, who gulped nervously, unable to find his voice for a second. "Yes ma'm."

"Now get yourself out of there and join the other dunderheads," Toph replied, crossing her arms, trying to hide her smirk.

She always enjoyed scaring her pupils on the first day of class and now she was going to enjoy it more because it was her last year teaching at the university.

She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

The young teen let out a sigh as she watched over her home, sitting at the highest point of the island. Every night she would climb the old statue and sit there, thinking about the outside world, wondering what it was like and if she'd ever see it. The brunette sighed at this; she already knew the answer. She along with the other Atlantians had been trapped underground for years. The teen could see the hope leaving their eyes, the anguish, their culture disappearing, and there was nothing she could do about it.

For now anyways.

She huffed as she fiddled with the glowing necklace she never took off. Her parents had given it to her the day she was born, as it was tradition for all native born Atlantians. The crystal looked like nothing special really, sure it glowed and some even said it had magical powers. But the only thing it managed to do was heal wounds every once in a while, something she had discovered when she was eight after stepping on a rock like fish. She smiled at the memory, remembering how proud she had been for discovering something that other Atlantians should have known to begin with.

"Korra!" her mother voice called.

"Up here!" she answered, leaning over the edge.

"Korra, I've told you a thousand times-"

"Don't climb up that old rock because it can break," the brunette finished as she hopped down from ledge to ledge. "You've literally told me that a thousand times and nothing ever happens."

Senna sighed at this before reaching out to caress her daughter's cheek, her thumb rubbing the tattoo she had there. She knew she exaggerated a little sometimes, but this was her little girl, and she would do anything to protect her.

"Sweetie, you're our only child and all we want is to-"

"Keep me safe," Korra replied with a sigh. "I know." It's wasnt that she didn't understand her mother's worried, in fact she liked that they cared, it's just that she had been told these things a thousand times.

Her mother smirked at this, patting her cheek lightly before turning around to head home. When they arrived Tonraq was outside, looking relieved to see his daughter. They knew there wasn't much danger on the island, but he just couldn't help to worry, knowing how adventurous his daughter was, not to mention curious.

As if to prove this, a large ball of white ran out of the house and straight toward her owner, knocking her on her back, causing a chuckle from the family of three.

"Hey Naga," the teen cooed, rubbing the large floppy ears of the beast. The polarbear dog let out an approving sound and licked her face before allowing her to stand. "I'm going to bed," Korra informed her parents.

They smiled and nodded, kissing the top of her head before retreating to their room. The teen sat on the bed for a moment, rubbing her best friend's head before getting up and pulling herself up on the windowsill. Naga whined, grabbing her pant leg between her teeth, her eyes pleading for her owner to take her.

"Not today, Naga," she whispered before leaving the house once again.

Korra returned to her spot on the highest point of the island, looking over the city, hoping that someday, she would see outside those walls. With that thought, she leaned back aginst the statue's wall and her eyes closed before she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: So this is just a little background info on the characters, more will be introduced next ch and thats pretty much when all the action is going to be going down and in the ch after that


	4. Insulting his father

_**Hey guys! You know the quota: 8 for this sotry and 8 for Into the Grey. Thank BG-13 of course and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mako was in the training room practicing for the upcoming match, getting an early start as usual. He was a little earlier than was allowed today and this was because Toza had the keys to the gym. He'd arranged practice for the Fire Ferret team in an hour and was simply getting warmed up while Hasook and his brother got around.

The Firebender took a deep breath as he practiced his kicks, wanting them to be more precise, yet strong simultaneously. He remembered that ever since he was a boy he'd tell his parents he would participate in the sport , even thought he had his father's ambition for lost culture.

The older brother was getting ready to work on his punches when a sly voice drew his attention. "Well, well, if it isn't the little Fire Rat," Tahno sneered.

"What do you want, Tahno?"

The Waterbender fixed his hair, his followers chuckling behind their leader as he headed over to the eldest brother's backpack. The Wolfbat had never been a fan of the Bending Brothers, not only because they weren't even considered in his "class" but because he knew that they were the team that could possibly end the Wolfbat's winning streak. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"You know, I'm having trouble with that Mythology class you seem to love so much," the Waterbender continued, reaching into the bag.

Mako made a move toward the scrawny Bender but the other two Wolfbats held him back, grabbing an arm each and pulling them behind his back. Tahno smirked and opened the bag, taking out the book before flipping through the worn pages.

Mako was furious. How dare he!

"I really don't get what you like about this," the other captain told him with a dramatic sigh, closing the book with a thud. "Its nothing but a fantasy. A well written one, I'll admit. But Atlantis doesn't exist and neither does the Avatar. You're wasting you time."

"What's it to you how I spend my time?" Mako shot back with a growl. "Now give it back. It was my dad's." He was trying desperately to stay calm. A lot counted on them being in the tournament. But Tahno was making it so tempting to beat the hell out of him.

Tahno grinned crookedly, that smug little glint in his eyes. "Yes. And he's dead."

Those three words were Mako's breaking point. Before he could remember why it was a bad idea, he launched both Wolfbats to the side and launched himself at Tahno, who had tossed the book into a trough of water and made a move to run. However; the Firebender caught him and managed a punch straight to the Waterbender's jaw, knocking him down.

The assault didn't stop there though. He continued to punch the living daylights out of the smug little prick, till he felt himself being pulled away by a group of people, leaving his rival bleeding from numerous on his face and cursing at the Firebender.

* * *

Lin Bei Fong grabbed the new vanilla folder that had been placed on her desk, describing the turn of events of the past hour. She scowled as she read the report, never being fan of the WolfBat's Waterbender. Though there was some satisfaction from the injuries sustained in the attack she did not like when the law was broken. The Metalbender stood from her seat and went to the cell where he found the attacker, a Firebender of 22 years of age who had a clean record up to this point.

"You were extremely stupid for hitting Tahno," she barked as she sat in front of him.

The Firebender chuckled humorlessly, moving his handcuffed wrists on top of the table. As far as he was concerned, that had been the most intelligent action he had taken in his entire life.

"You are being disqualified from the Pro Bending tournament for attacking a rival, not to mention that you are in my custody," Lin continued. "Luckily for you, your uncle is coming to bail you out and you have a clean record aside this little interest. I think a few hours of community service will do."

The Chief of Police stood and Mako spoke. "I don't regret what I did," he admitted. "Well except being kicked out of the tournament."

"Why did you do it?" she questioned. "What could have brought you to attack him the way you did? You know he is pressing charges and I don't blame him. You dislocated his jaw."

Mako's lips twitched a little at this. "He insulted the memory of my father," the Firebender replied before looking up at her. "And I will never tolerate that."

* * *

Mako knew his uncle was upset. Well he was a lot more than just upset, he was right on furious, and with good reason. The Firebender had thrown away his and his brother's chance to the winnings with the little stunt he had pulled with Tahno. Now they were disqualified and in order to pay the bail, the elder Earthbender had used the last winnings leaving them flat out broke. So of course, the older brother was not surprised when as soon as he entered their home he got yelled at.

"What did you think you were doing?" Toza practically hollered.

"I'm going to pay the bail money back," the Firebender replied calmly, gently drying the journal that lay on the table.

"I don't care about that!" his caretaker replied. "Why did you hit him, Mako? You threw everything everyone in this house had worked hard for!"

"Because he deserved it!" the older brother snapped. "He insulted the memory of my father when he insulted his work!"

"I should have known it was about that damn journal," Toza growled glaring at the item in his nephew's hands. "It's always that damn thing. Don't you see what it's doing to you?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Listen to me son," the Earthbender called his voice softer. "You're a lot like your father, you really are and it's a good thing." Mako looked over at him at this. "But don't be like him and let a fantasy rule your life. Look where it lead him. He's six feet underground because he didn't know when it was time to let go."

"My father died believing that everything in this book was true," Mako answered walking to him. "And I'm going to prove it I don't care what you or anyone else says," he added heading towards the door.

As he was going downstairs he was met with his brother who had just heard everything that had happened. The Earthbender stopped him, his eyes slightly narrowed when he caught sight of the book his older brother valued more than anything in life.

"And you're still with that thing," Bolin hissed. "Look at what's it turning you into! You are unrecognizable Mako! You attacked a guy for that stupid journal!"

"He insulted my father!" the Firebender yelled.

"Our father!" the Earthbender corrected. "He's my father too. I know you want to be like him. I know that you want to carry on with that stupid obsession that got him killed but you are never going to be him, bro."

"You just don't get it," Mako replied pushing him aside and going out to the pouring rain.


	5. Deal

_Thank BG-13 and you guys know the deal: **8 reviews here and 8 for Into the Grey**. Enjoy! Next ch will have the expedition to Atlantis, and the crew ;)_

* * *

Mako sat on the floor outside his mythology classroom, a flame on his hand as he, like every night, read the journal his father had given him. He sighed after a while and closed it, looking right it as different thoughts swirled through his head. The Firebender had to admit that the book had been more trouble for him and his father than it might be worth. His uncle and brother were constantly reminding him that it was nothing but a fantasy that should have died with his father. He had refused to believe that until now.

The journal was responsible for being kicked out of the tournament he and his family had been dependant on. If it hadn't been for the artifact he would have never punched Tahno, he would have never ended up in jail, and he wouldn't be sitting outside his class instead of being in the warmth of his home. Suddenly, Mako felt angry. Everything that had gone wrong in his life was because of that damn book.

He tossed it to the side, his hands going through his hair as he thought about everything that had happened that day. However, a pair of footsteps caused him to look up to find none other than his professor, Tenzin standing a few feet from him, kneeling down to pick up the journal.

"Mako," the Airbender began. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I needed a place to think," the Firebender replied.

"Is this yours?" Tenzin asked gesturing to the journal.

Mako let out a bitter chuckle. "Yeah," he answered. "But don't waste your time on it, it's more trouble than it's worth."

The older man hummed at this intending to give it back to his pupil when he noticed the drawing on the front of the notebook. He tilted his head to the side as he recognized the symbols, his eyes widening in realization. Tenzin quickly opened the journal, going through the pages, noticing they were written in Atlantian, his mind spiraling. This was it! This was what he had been looking for!

"Where did you get this?" the Airbender asked.

"It was my father's," Mako answered. "He was an archeologist. Found it in a dig a couple of years before he died."

"Do you know what this is?"

"A fantasy," his pupil replied. "Nothing but that."

"This is the journal of Avatar Aang," Tenzin said. "It is the key to finding Atlantis and the lost Avatar."

"You're going to tell me that you believe that?" Mako questioned. "I've studied it all my life and it's impossible to find that place. It doesn't even exist."

"It does," the master replied, pulling back his hat to reveal a blue arrow going down the middle of his forehead, barely visible under his hair. The Firebender's jaw dropped slightly at this and Tenzin pulled out the necklace he hid, showing him the glowing crystal. "Atlantis does exist because I was born there," he added. "And my father was Avatar Aang."

It was needless to say that this changed everything for both the Firebender and the Airbender.

* * *

Toph couldn't believe she was being woken up this late at night to have a 'meeting' with Aang and Katara's children. The Earthbender grumbled as she sat in her bed before changing and going to her daughter's apartment where they had all decided to meet. She hoped for their sake that it was something of importance or else they were going to get more than just a piece of her mind. But because she was extremely annoyed by this, she decided to take her time and managed to arrive an hour late to the meeting place.

She stepped inside, feeling how everyone paced back and forth, obviously waiting for her. Toph couldn't help but smirk a little at this as she leaned against the door. They had always managed to make her feel special.

"Mother, will you sit down already?" Lin growled.

"Watch your tone with me," the elder Earthbender snapped.

"So what is this all about Tenzin?" Kya asked her younger brother.

The Airbender sighed heavily and gestured his student forward who held the journal in his hand. The last couple of hours had gone by like a blur to Mako, learning that the lost city of Atlantis was in fact real and buried somewhere in the ocean. His professor had revealed that he had been looking for the old artifact for centuries to return to his home.

"Well it is sort of a delicate situation-"

"Spit it out already!" Lin barked, her patience wearing thin.

"My pupil, Mako, has my father's journal in his possession," Tenzin revealed gesturing to the Firebender. "He's agreed to let us have it in one condition."

"That journal was stolen from me!" Toph growled going over Mako and lifting him off the ground. "Where did you get it?"

"My father was an archeologist," the Firebender answered. "He found it before he died and gave it to me. He didn't steal it from anyone."

"Going to Atlantis is going to be a dangerous voyage," Bumi interjected. "The empire was guarded by mechanical beasts; we don't know if they are still there or if there were destroyed the day it sank."

"I'll take my chances," Mako replied firmly. He had waited practically his entire life for this moment. He was not about to waste it. "And, uh, can you put me down?"

Toph let out a scoff before doing as he asked going over to the couch and sitting down. The Airbender sighed and shook his head at the elder's abrasiveness. He had to admit though, she had taken the news lighter than he had expected.

"So do we have a deal?" his pupil asked.

The three siblings looked at each other at this. It had been centuries since they had been home, since they had seen her mother. That mere thought caused them to make their decision right then and there. Of course, they had already known what the answer would be since the question was asked.

"We have a deal," they answered in unison.

"Hey geniuses, did you think about what crew we are going to use?" Toph asked, leaning against the couch.

"My mother has a point,' Lin added. "I need to know how we are going to get there and when we are leaving to leave Saikhan in charge of the city."

"Hmmm," Bumi hummed thoughtfully before smiling broadly. "I know just the guys we need for this!"

Lin and his siblings let out a groan. With Bumi, you never knew who he might bring along.

* * *

For five years underneath Republic City a force like another slowly grew stronger and stronger. It was lead by a masked man by the name of Amon, whose sole mission was to rid the world of Bending and bring equality to the Nonbenders that had been oppressed for centuries. The man had quietly trained his army, watching as it grew every year in and out, knowing that his opportunity to take over the city would soon come. But there was something that threatened to sabotage his plan, or rather someone.

Amon had known about the legend of the Avatar since he was a boy. He had seen the last Avatar, an Airbender by the name of Aang who had exiled Yakone and his two sons after trying to kill him. Shortly after their father's crystal light faded and died, leaving them orphans. The eldest brother never forgave the Avatar for this and has looked for centuries for the Journal of Aang to find the location of Atlantis and of the Airbender's successor.

The revolutionist was thinking about this in his office when his phone rang. He looked at the name and made a noise, putting the phone on his desk, intending to ignore it. Soon it beeped, indicating a voicemail and he sighed before leaning in his seat to listen to it.

"Noatak, it's Bumi," the man began. "Listen, I know you said that you were interested in the legend of the Atlantis, well I got news for you." A pause. "We found Aang's journal, the key to finding the lost empire." Amon straightened at this. "So if you can call me back to see if your offer to fund the expedition is up, I'd appreciate it."

Amon couldn't help but chuckle at this, shaking his head. It seemed that everything was quickly falling into place, and he would soon achieve his goal. He pressed the voice box in his desk.

"Yes, Noatak?" Tarrlok, his younger brother asked.

"Get me Hiroshi on the line."

"Did something happen?"

The revolutionist grinned behind the mask. "Yes," he answered. "And we need to accelerate our plans."


	6. Trouble

_**Sorry guys, I've been real busy these whole two weeks, midterms after midterms, and to top things off, I'm sick :/ ...so no quota for this ch, I'll update as soon as I can again.**_

* * *

The Firebender had gone back to his house with the Airbender to talk to his uncle. At first Toza didn't want to hear anything regarding his nephew's book but after showing him proof (the Airbending tattoos and Atlantian crystal), the old man decided with a grumble to support his brother's son. Bolin on the other hand, was left with his mouth hanging, unable to give a response at the recent turn of events, not that anyone could blame him. Even Tenzin and his Atlantian companions had a hard time wrapping their mind around the entire idea.

Bumi's contact came forward and offered to fund the entire expedition with the condition that he and some of his crew traveled with him. It was needless to say that everyone had quickly agreed to this and began packing up for the trip of a life time. Within a week, all preparations had been made for all the travelers; whether it was a leave of absence from, school, even the military for one case.

Mako and his younger brother were walking ahead of their uncle, going to the docs while discussing their upcoming adventure when the Earthbender stopped in his tracks, a confused look on his face. His brother raised a brow at this stopping as well, waiting for him to say something.

"Isn't that…" Bolin began pointing at a familiar figure.

The Firebender groaned loudly at this, pinching the bridge of his noise and muttering something that sounded a lot like 'kill me now' before heading towards the person in question. The young woman saw the Bending brother's approach her and narrowed her eyes as she continued to get her luggage out of the trunk of her Satomobile.

"Hey Asami," the older brother greeted nervously.

"Hello, Mako," the Sato heiress answered slamming the trunk shut before turning towards her bags.

Mako winced at this before going over to the pile of luggage, bending down to pick up a few bags. "Here, let me help you."

"I don't need your help," Asami answered tugging her bags out of his hold, heading towards the ship.

"Oh, come on, Asami,' the Firebender insisted, don't be like that."

That got her attention.

The raven haired girl dropped her bags and turned around to look at the elder brother, her emerald eyes practically burning holes into him. Mako winced at this again, knowing he was about to get an earful from his former girlfriend.

"Don't be like that?" she hissed pointing accusingly at his chest. "I wasn't the one that ignored his girlfriend, I wasn't the one that refused any help, I wasn't the one that was stuck in my own bubble while the people around you are trying to give a damn."

"I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry," the heiress growled. "Just grab your luggage and get in the ship with the rest of us."

"Wait, how do you exactly fit in all this?" Mako asked.

"I am the top mechanic for Sato Industries," Asami replied a matter a factly. "After two years of dating, I would think you would at least remember that."

"Hey Asami," Bolin greeted, his arms filled with the young woman's bags.

"Hi sweety," the raven haired girl answered with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind me helping."

"Not at all," she answered before looking at her ex. "At least one of you is a gentleman."

Mako couldn't help but let out an annoyed sigh at this, running a frustrated hand through his spiky hair. This was going to be a long trip; that was for certain.

Noatak and his brother, Tarrlok were giving directions to the crew, asking them to put in all the equipment and supplies they needed inside the submarine as soon as possible. The ship had been at sail for two days now and they were quickly approaching the location that would lead them to the mystical hidden city. Tenzin and the other Atlantians wanted to return home, Mako wanted to see the sunken city existed but the two waterbending brothers had a schedule of their own: subdue the Avatar or kill him or her.

The elder brother, the man who was practically worshipped by Nonbenders was none other than Amon, leader of the Equalist movement whose sole purpose was to rid the world of bending. Unbeknownst to his business partner, Hiroshi Sato, and right hand woman, Lieutenant as she was called, the masked revolutionist was a Bender himself who used a outlawed technique, Bloodbending, to take away the Bending of those unfortunate to fall within his grasp.

He and his younger sibling had a plan to take over the city, if it still existed and take the Avatar hostage or kill her and every surviving citizen if they refused…well, they'd kill them all anyways. All of them. That had been the deal the Sato industrialist and Noatak had come up with: funding for the expedition in exchange for the death of hundreds and the Avatar.

An older man with a cane and a younger, uniformed General climbed to where Noatak was. The Waterbender looked over his shoulder before turning around to give his guests his full attention. The elder man stopped and placed his hands over his cane, supporting his weight on the old stick as his grandson spoke.

"How far are we from the destination?" Iroh asked.

"According to Mako's book, there is still some preparations to do," Noatak answered before shifting his attention to the General's companion. "It's good to see you, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Former Fire Lord," Zuko answered. "And I can't say the same." The Waterbender forced a smile at this. The old man distrusted him, always had. "My Grandson will lead the expedition once we are in Atlantian grounds with my guidance."

"As you wish," the elder brother answered.

The older Firebender smirked and stepped towards the revolutionist. "You can fool all of these people," he whispered to him. "But not me."

Noatak let out a low growl at this. The old man was getting under his skin, but he will make sure to dispose of him shortly. That was a promise.

The Sato heiress sighed as she looked out into the depths of the ocean, watching as many creatures swam by, minding their own business. She placed a hand against the glass, thinking about what it was like to be a fish, to be able to go wherever they wished to go without anyone to hold them back. Sure, she was grateful to have her father with her but his hovering over her was sometimes…annoying and exhausting. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, though she could see where he was coming from. After all, she did remember the day her mother died well. It had scarred both her and her father.

He had been a different person after that day, burring himself into his company and soon enough she did the same, but with cars and all kinds of engines. She was good, the best in fact in the mechanics field. The feel she received when she rode one of those Satomobiles…it was just indescribable, almost as if she was free. The raven haired girl looked back to find a familiar Firebender, buried into the book she knew well, almost bumping into a pipe.

"Oh hey, Asami," he greeted as he walked over to her. Asami let out an annoyed sigh, turning her attention back to the ocean. "What are you doing here?"

"Not looking for you," she answered making a move to leave.

Mako grabbed her wrist, tight enough to hold her in place, but not to hurt her. "I think it's time we talked," the Firebender whispered.

"About?"

"What happened between us," her former boyfriend answered.

"What is there to talk about?" Asami questioned. "Nothing has changed."

"You've changed," Mako called after her when she made a move to leave. "You're an incredible woman, you know that right?" he added. "I didn't think I deserved you then, and I sure as hell don't deserve you now."

The heiress took in a deep breath at this. "You know despite the fact you hide behind that book," she began. "You're not too bad yourself."

The Firebender chuckled at this, shaking his head.

"What are you looking at?"

"Uh, this creature that is supposed to be guarding the entrance of Atlantis," he answered. "It's called the leviathan, a mystical sea serpent. It's supposed to be-"

"Metallic, with creepy eyes, and a mouth full of fire?" Asami questioned backing away from the glass.

"Yeah," Mako answered. "How did you know?"

Instead of answering, his former girlfriend gestured behind him. The Firebender turned around to find himself face-to-face with the creature he thought would be just a stone carving.

They were in trouble. Deep trouble.


	7. Loss

_Okay so I'm back! :) Sorry for the massive lag but finals are coming up and I kinda have to study. So the two options that won are **Atlantis and Vendetta**. I will be working on Vendetta for the next month, if I have time I will update The Legend of Avatar Korra at least weekly! Vendetta is going to be awesome! That I can assure you! **So 7 reviews on this one and 7 on Into the Grey for a next update**. Things are unraveling fast in this story and Korra & Mako will be meeting next ch! :) Thank my awesome co author who puts up with my crazy ideas! I already have one planned for after Book 2 is aired and I'll tell you something...its going to be a lot darker than Arrow but similar in a sense! Enjoy!_

* * *

Toza grunted as he was knocked against the wall and stumbled into Noatak's room. The expedition leader was on the floor, packing several documents in his suitcase. The old Earthbender started to yell for him to get our when he noticed a very familiar mask floating nearby. By this time, water had already began to fill the sub, giving the occupants a few measly minutes before the entire thing sank to the bottom. His eyes went wide as he picked up the mask, it was then that the revolutionist noticed the old man's presence.

"You," Toza whispered. "You're the lunatic that came the night before my brother and sister in law fled. You-you killed them."

"Yes," Noatak answered, walking over to the man and taking back the mask. "Just like I'm about to kill you."

The man raised his hand and the old Earthbender felt his body stiffen as he was lifted into the air, his insides twisting painfully. He tried to talk but found it came out as more of a rasp. There was no question in his mind what this man was.

"Bloodbender," he managed to hiss.

"It's ironic. Your brother died after finding out what I was, and now its your turn." Toza scowled at him. "Oh, don't worry, your beloved nephews won't be far behind, once they outgrow their use." The old man tried to struggle against his hold but it was all in vain. "But for now, rest assured they're safe. But only just." And with that, he tossed the old man over the balcony.

He looked over the rail after the Earthbender, watching as a large chunk of metal fell over him. It was a shame, the revolutionist thought. The old man wasn't even supposed to be on this ship, but he knew who he was and that would not do. With a nonchalant air, he picked up his mask, put it inside his suitcase and hurried down to escape with the rest of the crew.

* * *

Everyone knew that submarine was going down any minute now. Asami had checked what was happening by running a few diagnostics on the damage report in the mainframe. It was bad. Very bad. They had less than ten minutes to get out before the boiler room blew up and everyone inside died a fiery death. Make secured Aang's journal his bag and helped everyone inside the pods when something caught his eye. His amber eyes widened when he saw a familiar figure fall from the upper deck and then be buried under chunks of metal.

"Toza!" the Firebender yelled, running over to his former guardian.

He knelt beside the old timer, watching a pool of blood formed underneath his body, a piece of metal plunged through his midsection. Mako clenched his jaw, blinking back tears, watching as his uncle gasped for breath. The elder brother shook his head before trying to pull him from the rubble. Toza shook his head, grabbing his nephew's arm.

"Don't," he managed, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Im not leaving you," Mako insisted.

"Listen…," Toza wheezed. "Don't trust…don't trust him…"

"What?"

The old Earthbender was about to reply when Iroh and Bumi grabbed his nephew, pulling him away. Mako tried to resist, he tried to tell them that he wouldn't leave the old man, but neither listened. They had tried to reason that he was going to die, there was nothing they could do for him, but that just made Mako fight harder.

They wrestled him into the pod, where Bolin was immediately by his side, holding him back from going in. The Firebender and Earthbender watched as the pod left the sub, knowing that the old man was still on there.

Next they heard and felt the explosion that destroyed the sub before it sank into the dark depths

* * *

"Get seated!" Helga growled as she maneuvered the craft away from the exploding submarine. Mako sat next to Bolin helping his brother with his seatbelt before fixing his. "Sometime today would be nice!"

"Lieutenant get us out of here!" Noatak yelled as the leviathan attacked them. The second in command nodded and tried to get them away from the metallic beast but something seemed to be wrong with the craft. "Lieutenant!"

"I'm trying!" she snapped as she kicked the ship causing the power to go out for a few seconds before coming back on at full blast.

"Where to Mako?" the eldest Bloodbender asked.

The Firebender didn't reply for a moment, his mind drifting to everything that had happened just a few minutes ago. He had lost his uncle, the man who had cared for him and his brother for over ten years. He wasn't even supposed to come but he had, to support him. It was his fault he was dead.

"Mako!"

He shook his head as he took out the journal, the cause of this expedition, the cause of Toza's death in a way. The elder of the Pro Bending brothers wouldn't mind dying now, but Bolin was on that craft. He had to protect him. He was the only family he had left. So pushing away his dark thoughts he looked through the journal until he found what he was looking for.

"There should be a trench of some sort," Mako finally answered.

"There it is!" Asami yelled as she gestured forward.

A loud explosion was heard and the team looked back to see that one of the other crafts had been blown up by the metallic sea creature. Lieutenant wasted no time in speeding up, going down the trench as she signaled the other ships to follow her. Before she could get a confirmation from the seven ships behind her three were shot down by the leviathan before following them down the trench and into a tunnel.

That thing was not giving up any time soon.

Finally after what seemed hours they reached the end of the tunnel and went up to the surface loosing the leviathan whose cries echoed in the air pocket they were in. Helga let out a sigh of relief along with everyone else on the ship as she guided the pod to shore. Once everyone was accounted for the crew and its leaders looked over at the Pro Bending brothers who had lost their care taker. They all gave their condolences and a candle was lit, placed inside a bowl and then put in the water as Noatak spoke.

"A few hours ago we started this expedition with the finest men and women I have ever known," the Bloodbender began. "We lost a lot of the crew, and a man who had been a caretaker to these two gentlemen. I'm sorry for your loss."

Mako and Bolin nodded their heads as they stared off to the distance; one wondering if he made the right decision to come on the expedition and the other thinking about what they would do when they returned home, if they ever did. Pabu chirped on the Earthbenders should causing him to pet the furry ferret on its head, assuring it he was fine.

Asami stepped away from her father, embracing her former boyfriend who returned the gesture. She whispered to him that everything was going to be okay, that Toza would still be with them in one way or another. The Firebender nodded at this, whispering a thanks, avoiding the heiress gaze.

"We're all that's left," Noatak continued. "We're going to have together to keep this expedition." He paused to look at the Firebender. "Looks like our hopes for survival rest on you, Mako. You and that book of yours."

"We're dead," Toph whistled under her breath.

"You think," Zuko muttered back.

Their friends and family scowled at that. Well those two were hopeful.


	8. A new day

As she did almost every morning, right before everyone in the sunken city awakened, Korra went to the outskirts. She looked back to her home, sadness filling her like it did every morning. There was so little of their culture left that she knew that eventually they would cease to exist. Sure they'd manage to get by and live healthy for who knows how long but…how much longer till they starved?

The young teenager sighed and headed towards the hidden caves, rolling the rock aside. Just as she was about to go inside she heard a loud bark that made her jump before turning around to see a too familiar fluffy white beast trotting over to her.

Korra chuckled at this, shaking her head before petting the large animal. Naga had been her partner in crime for years, and although sometimes she wanted to be off in her own, the polarbear wouldn't let her. She was as protective of her as her parents were and though she found it sweet, she just wanted to explore on her own sometimes. The animal let out a sound, as if she could hear her master's mind.

"You stay here," the teen commanded. Naga let out a whine, lowering her head. "I won't take long."

The polarbear let out a series of noises, sounding as if she was grumbling, causing her owner to chuckle, shaking her head. Carefully she went inside the cave, following the trail she had made the first time she had gone inside. Not long after she reached a fork in the road, one side she had explored frequently while the other she hadn't. It was a lot darker than the other side and she didn't even know if the ground was steady for her to go in that direction but she felt something pull her towards it.

Korra shrugged and walked down the dark road, stepping as carefully as she could. Today was different. Something was going to change. She could feel it.

* * *

If it had been up to Mako he would stopped the expedition right after everything happened but seeing as they needed to get new supplies and they had to learn to get past the Leviathan…well he really didn't have a choice actually. Noatak, the founder of the expedition said that although he was sorry for the loss of Toza, they had to keep moving if they were going to survive this entire ordeal. So reluctantly he took out Aang's journal and continued to guide them through the large cave.

He knew it would take days, up to a week actually, to reach the hidden city, which was fine with him; he no longer had a rush to get there. Throughout the expedition he couldn't help but think that everyone had been right. This damn obsession would be his undoing, just like it had been his father's. He looked back, watching as Asami talked to Bolin, hugging him tightly. His younger brother was all he had left now and him being here was already risking his life. The Firebender regretted agreeing to all of this. If he hadn't…Toza would still be alive.

"Hey," a familiar voice whispered.

"Hey," the eldest brother replied, looking down at the journal. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, and he knew what she wanted to do but he just didn't want to talk about it. Not now. Not ever probably.

"Look, I know you're hurting," Asami said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I know you blame yourself too but-"

"It is my fault," Mako answered cutting her off. "This…obsession, led him to his death. I shouldn't have come here. None of us should have."

"Toza came here on his own free will," the Sato heiress continued, watching him flinch when she mentioned his caretaker's name. "And he came here to support you. He and your father are very proud of you."

"You don't know that," the Firebender countered.

She smiled softly at him. "Trust me on this one, will you?"

Mako sighed and nodded continuing to direct the rest of the crew. His former girlfriend stayed with him for the rest of the trip, only leaving to check on her father or on Bolin. The Earthbender reassured his brother that their uncle's death had not been his fault, and he wasn't angry at him. 'Mom and Dad would be proud,' he'd even said. His older brother smiled at him and continued on their journey until they reached a large pillar, taller than any he had ever seen in his life. He went around it and noticed it was right by a cliff. How would they get to the other side?

"Look at the size of this," he murmured.

"It's the biggest pillar I've ever seen," his brother agreed.

"Must have taken hundreds of years for them to carve it," Asami added.

"Out of the way kids!" Bumi yelled as he set up explosives around the monument.

Mako opened his mouth to protest but was dragged back by Iroh and Kya along with the other young adults. The Commander let out an excited yell before hiding under the rock with everyone else and detonating the bombs. He smiled when it yell over to the other cliff right across from them.

"Hey look, I made a bridge!" Bumi said to the Firebender and Airbender who shook their heads. That had to be a historical relic. "It only took me like what, ten second…eleven tops."

"Took me ten minutes," Toph muttered to the former Fire lord before continuing across the pillar.

* * *

This had to be the farthest Korra had ever explored in one day. She thought about going back already but something pulled her forward, even her crystal began to glow a bright color as she continued her advance. The teenager took a moment to think about what her parents would do if they ever found out she went off exploring without anyone. They'd be…upset, to say the least. Her dad would probably not let her leave her house or send a White Lotus guard with her like he used to when she was younger. Sure she was kind of…royalty, you could say, her dad being the Chief and all but still. She could take care of herself.

After what seemed hours of exploring, she sighed and shook her head. Why was she even going this far? It wasn't like she was going to find anything. There was no wait out for Atlantean's and there was no way in for outsiders. However, just as she was going to turn back she heard a noise. The young teen stopped for a moment seeing if she could hear it again. They almost sounded like…voices?

Before she could decide or not if they were the ground from under her gave away and she slid down the slope, into the darkness


	9. Welcome to the city of Atlantis!

**A/N: Thank BG-13 for her revisions as always...because of my massive lag in updating I gave you guys TWO WHOLE CH's! So...for a next update 10 reviews for these 2 chs and 8 on Into the Grey by BG-13. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had been travelling for days…DAYS! Mako would have never thought it would take them so long to find the lost city, much less having to go through a freaking snowstorm as they had two days ago. One moment they were fine in normal temperature and the next they were walking through snow. It was unbelievable! Nevertheless, based on what was written on the journal they had less than a day journey if in fact it was accurate. So Amon decided to make camp to let everyone rest.

The Firebender sat by himself, looking over the journal, scratching his head. His former girlfriend said goodnight to her father before joining the elder group with Bolin. She glanced over at the eldest brother, sighing and shaking her head when she saw the book in his hand.

"Hey Mako, don't you ever close that thing?" she asked.

The eldest brother looked away from his journal to join everyone else that was gathered around the fire. He couldn't help but wonder why his professor, Tenzin, had basically brought over his entire family.

"He's read it more than a thousand times by now," Bolin answered as he ate his soup. "Ever since I can remember he's been reading it."

"I know," Mako admitted opening the journal once again. "But this doesn't make any sense," he added furrowing his brow. "See in this chapter, Aang leads us to something he calls the 'heart of Atlantis' but then it…cuts off. Almost as if there was a missing page."

"Hmmm," Tenzin hummed walking over to his pupil. "Can I see that?"

The Firebender nodded and handed over the journal. "Will you two worrywarts relax," Toph said. "It's probably missing for a reason."

"My mother is right," Lin added looking at the Airbender. "Perhaps Aang didn't want anyone to find that place."

"You guys talk about Avatar Aang like you knew him," Mako noticed.

"What? No!" Bumi replied.

"You're imagining things," Kya added.

"We did," Zuko answered before standing up. "That's all you need to know for now, everyone should get some sleep."

Everyone stood up; grumbling, going to their tents except for the three young adults that looked extremely puzzled. Mako shrugged and went over to his tent, which was basically excluded from everyone while Bolin and Asami went to theirs, right next to each other. It was only minutes before it was lights out but despite every attempt the Firebender made to sleep. He just couldn't. It felt as if something was pushing him to get up and explore now that it was quiet enough for him to hear his own thoughts.

With a sigh, he stood, quietly putting on his sneakers before going down the path that was supposed to lead to the sunken city. As he walked he couldn't help but wonder what awaited them...there couldn't be any people alive there…could there? It was impossible..the city had sunken hundreds of years ago! He was just finishing this thought when he tripped and rolled down the path, landing with a loud oomph!

Mako groaned and rubbed his head, making a fire appear on his palm when he felt something on his hand: blood. He sighed and made a move to get up when something rammed into him, knocking him back again. The Firebender sat up, noticing there was someone on him. Once again he made a flame appear only to have his mouth drop. In front of him was a teenage girl with dark skin and ocean blue eyes.

"Lat saldup-e-tot dap?" she whispered. (Where did he come from?)

* * *

The teenager and the Firebender stared at each other for what seemed like hours, both unsure of what they should do. Neither of them had expected to encounter anyone during their…expeditions. Korra had never seen anyone like the boy before her. His clothing was…a lot different from hers. Mako took in a minute to look the girl over completely, noticing the three ponytails, the wolf tail…she had to be an Atlantean, her clothing, her skin color…everything pointed to her belonging to the lost paradise.

Finally Korra spoke.

"Leb es-e-neh dup? Lat suldup-e-neh dup?" she asked. (Who are you? Where do you come from?)

"I'm sorry, what?" Mako replied, his brain still trying to grasp the fact that he was face to face with an actual Atlantean. It seemed so unreal.

"Leb es-e-neh dup? Lat suldup-e-neh dup?"

The Firebender scratched his head. It was Atlantean, that much was certain and he had practiced the language but right now he was going completely blank. The girl approached him and he stiffened, watching as she tilted her head to the side before reaching out, her hand hovering over the cut on his temple. He flinched at the touch, his eyes slightly widening when she reached inside her shirt, taking out a glowing crystal, like Tenzin's, and placing it against his throbbing skull.

He was surprised, however, when the pain ceased, causing his eyes to open again, his amber colliding with cerulean. For a moment all they did was look at each other and then Korra smiled at him. Mako remained frozen for a moment before doing the same.

"Leb es-e-neh dup?" Korra asked again. "Prawit-tem dangun-ag moh-in yugeb-le-tot bet kaper-e-kik." (Who are you? Your manner of speech is strange to me.)

"Kag...wegen-e ... prid," Mako replied, fumbling with his words. (I travel friend)

The teenager chuckled at this, sitting down in front of him. "Kag wegen-os prid-uses es-e-nen?" (You are a friendly traveler).

"En-doyin?" (You understand me?) the eldest brother questioned. The teen smiled and nodded her head. "Moh dig-tem Enlan-ag basheb-e-nen du?" (Do you speak English?)

"Tig. I don't usually," the dark skinned girl began. (Yes) "But yeah, I can. A bunch of other languages too." She'd said it as if it was no big deal, like it was completely the norm for someone to know more than a few languages.

The Firebender's mouth dropped at this. Did she…she just…wow. That was all he could think. Wow. He had just stumbled across an Atlantian who spoke not only English but claimed to speak other languages as well. He rubbed his chin as he studied her, wanting to test this.

"It-a, su-m ami-ce via-tor."

Korra titled her head to the side. "Dic-es lingu-as Rom-ae." (You speak the language of the Romans)

"Incredible," Mako replied as he looked at the girl before him. "Meh anik moh-in es-e-tot dap?" (What's your name?)

The teen frowned. "Meh anik moh-in es-e-tot dap?" she replied.

"Anik kag-in Mako es-e-tot," the Firebender answered. "Now what's your name?"

She opened her mouth to answer when shots rang through the air and she instinctively ran to hide. Mako stood right away, yelling for a cease fire when he saw Amon and Hiroshi at the top of the slope. He looked back, looking for the teen when Asami walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked. "We were worried about you?"

"Shh!" he hissed as he looked all over for the teen. "Give me a flashlight!"

The heiress did as she was told and Mako let out a sigh of relief when he found the dark skinned girl hiding behind a rock. He slowly walked towards her, telling her he meant no harm. Korra shook her head at him, backing even further into the gap where she was hidden. When the Firebender reached for her she launched herself at him, pulling out a knife from her boot. He had tricked her. He wasn't alone. At least that's how she saw it. He'd tricked her.

"Don't hurt her!" the Firebender shouted, noticing a few of them were getting ready to intervene. They hesitantly stayed put.

The Firebender looked back up at the girl hovering. "Hey," Mako said, his tone soothing and comforting. He tapped his chest before speaking. "Prid," he said. (Friend)

"Prid?" she asked.

He nodded and after a moment she backed away from him, allowing him to stand. The Firebender smiled at her and gestured her towards everyone who had now huddled around at the scene. She shook her head at him, not wanting to be close to people that could hurt her if they had the slightest intention of doing so.

"They won't hurt you," he assured.

"Is she…?" Asami began.

"Atlantean," Mako answered.

"Ask her if she will take us to the city," Amon said, getting straight to business. It would've seemed some luck was coming their way. If the girl would help them, of course.

The Firebender turned to look at Korra who bit her lip. Her parents had always told her to be careful with everyone, even Atlantean's who knew each other. But these people were outsiders. They had never told them anything about them…and they weren't strangers anymore. At least one of them wasn't. So with a sigh she nodded and led them up the slope from where she fell.

Soon enough they could all see a light and when they stepped outside the cave, all of their mouths dropped. Korra smiled as she breathed in the air of her home, turning to look at the unexpected guests.

"Wil-tem Adlantis-ag net gawid-in nageb-yoh!" (Welcome to the city of Atlantis!)


End file.
